I Miss My Friend
by Shinegami's Little Sis
Summary: Ron is grieving. A songfic. PLEASE REVIEW!


| |  
  
Hello! This is a song fic about Ron grieving over Hermione. It's rather sad. I hope you like it, and please, review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him. Nor do I own the song I Miss My Friend by Darryl Worley.  
  
"talking" *song* # flashback #  
  
I Miss My Friend  
  
Ron stood, staring emotionlessly in front of him, at the coffin holding his precious 'Mione. Voldemort had been defeated, but at a terrible price; Hermione Granger had been killed in the blast. Ron dimly heard Ginny sobbing next to him and Harry trying to comfort her, and he faintly heard everyone else crying as well. He thought of how unfair it was. He had know Hermione for 7 years, dated her for 3 years, and been married to her for 3 months, and she had been taken away from him. His 'Mione was gone. The thought hit him like a cruciatus curse. He fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision. Mrs. Weasley tried to comfort him but he wouldn't let anyone touch him. He apparated home, which surprised the muggles at the funeral, and found himself next to their bed.  
  
# "RON!" Hermione screamed in pleasure, her eyes showing her complete trust in him. Ron smiled down at his beautiful wife, her brown hair fanned around her head. #  
  
*I miss the look of surrender in your eyes,  
  
The way your soft brown hair would fall*  
  
# Hermione reached up and pulled Ron's head down to hers and placed a passionate kiss on his lips, sending shivers down his spine. #  
  
*I miss the power of your kiss when we made love*  
  
Ron sobbed as he laid his head on her pillow, his tears soaking it completely. He missed her so much. The way they could talk to each other about anything. They had been best friends, as well as loves.  
  
*Oh but baby most of all  
  
I miss my friend. *  
  
He could talk to her about anything, his dreams, wishes and fears. He didn't feel the need to hide his true self around her, to be someone he wasn't, she had loved the real him.  
  
*The one my heart and soul confided in  
  
The one I felt the safest with *  
  
When his father had disappeared, she had told him things that would keep him from pitying himself, to make him laugh, even if all he felt like doing was crying. When the world had seemed like nothing but a dark void, she had been the light at the end of the tunnel so, bringing him home. God, he missed her.  
  
*The one who knew just what to say  
  
To make me laugh again  
  
And let the light back in  
  
I miss my friend. *  
  
# "Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Hermione laughed at Ron's face as she showed him the new couch she had bought. Ron smirked and pointed his wand at the burgundy sofa and changed it into a La-Z-Boy chair. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and changed it back. Ron grinned and scooped Hermione into his arms. "Alright, you win." He whispered, before claiming her lips with his own in a brief kiss. "I knew you'd see it my way!" She smiled. #  
  
Ron laughed slightly as he remembered their fight over the couch. Her smile had been the highlight of his day. And her eyes had caused his heart to skip a beat as love overwhelmed him.  
  
*I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes *  
  
"Hermione." Ron moaned, his cries shaking him violently, "Hermione." He could imagine what she would say if she were here; "It's ok Ron, everything is going to be fine." Ron laughed a sad laugh, "No, it won't be alright! You're never going to come back! I lost you, 'Mione!"  
  
And I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
  
Saying it'll be alright  
  
I miss my friend.  
  
# The end of 5th year: "I'm scared, 'Mione." Ron started, his eyes fixed on the fire in the common room Hermione looked quizzically at Ron. "I don't want to lose you." He continued, tears filling his eyes as he looked up at his angel. Hermione clutched Ron close as the cried together. "Always thinking of yourself." Hermione teased through her tears. Ron laughed and ruffled her hair, causing her to cry out indignantly. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and gazed into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her lips. #  
  
*The one my heart and soul confided in  
  
The one I felt the safest with  
  
The one who knew just what to say  
  
To make me laugh again  
  
And let the light back in  
  
I miss my friend. *  
  
Ron stood and headed for the kitchen, his throat dry from crying. He remembered comforting her after Crookshanks had died. He remembered the nights they had just lain together under the stars at the burrow, and missed her even more. He even missed all the rows they had ever had. He missed apologizing for God sake!  
  
*I miss those times  
  
I miss those nights I even miss our silly fights  
  
The making up *  
  
The night before she had been killed, they had talked all night, and into the late ours of the morning, then after a few hours sleep, they had gone the park and had talked some more.  
  
*The morning talks  
  
And those late afternoon walks  
  
I miss my friend.*  
  
He had confided everything to her, and she to him. They had felt complete when they had been together, safe. Every time he hadn't felt cheerful, she had said or done something to make him feel better. She had been his light, and now, his light was gone. His friend was gone, and she wasn't coming back.  
  
*The one my heart and soul confided in  
  
The one I felt the safest with  
  
The one who knew just what to say  
  
To make me laugh again  
  
And let the light back in  
  
I miss my friend. *  
  
" 'Mione. 'Mione." Ron screamed into the night as he cried, clutching her pillow to his chest.  
  
*I miss my friend. *  
  
"Ron." The breeze whispered, startling Ron.  
  
*I miss my friend. *  
  
"I love you." The wind whispered again, drying the tears on Ron's face. Ron smiled and blew a kiss to the heavens, where his angel was going to wait for him until it was his turn to join her.  
  
*I miss my friend. * 


End file.
